Pushing Too Hard
by Inmate333
Summary: Everyone has limits to what they're willing to put up with, so when Inuyasha finally pushes Kagome too far she decided to break away. Though what happens if Kagome chooses to test the limits of herself and a certain wolf demon?
1. Chapter 1

First Inuyasha story and in always up for constructive criticism. So without the long introduction please enjoy the story I have for you guys.

i don't own Inuyasha or any other the characters from the show

Kagome felt used. She felt unwanted and rejected by the one person she loved most. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been the cause of all her pain and sadness, yet she refused to pull away. She still saw that there was hope for them. That love- her love -could and would conquer all problems. Especially after all they had been through together, surely the dog demon saw more in her than just a friend, more than just someone to find the jewel shards, and certainly saw more than a look alike of his past lover. After tonight, however, she was not so sure of her place.

It had been shortly after a battle with a demon that Kagome trotted off after the white haired demon into the woods. Bow and arrow slung over her shoulder, she had hoped to have some personal alone time to just talk with him and finally relax, but fate was ever so cruel to the young girl. She had stumbled across the meeting of Inuyasha and Kikyo and listened in silent horror to their short conversation.

Kagome seemed frozen as she watched the two exchanged passionate and heated words and stolen touches. She regretfully heard the dog demon proclaim his loyalty and love to the woman who was supposed to be long dead and gone. Truthfully, Kagome should have been used to this by now. It was not the first time she had walked in on there "talks" and it wasn't the first time that she had heard her Inuyasha say how much he loved another...but it had always hurt as if it were the first time. Deep in her heart she knew he could not be swayed to love her as he had Kikyo, but the girl was in too far deep to listen to reason. She had held out for so long and hoped so much that he would love her as she loved him.

As punishment for her foolish dreaming she could not look away from the pair. Even as they touched each other with such longing Kagome's eyes dare not look away. I deserve this, she thought, I deserve to hurt so much for loving a man who is already taken. So as the priestess began to disappear into the forest background, Kagome wanted to make herself known.

"Inuyasha...," it came out as a harsh whisper from the girl's lips. She glared at the half demon before her as he slowly turned to face her, guilt taking over his features.

"Ka...Kagome? I'm-"

"Enough!" She yelled. "I don't want your apologies or excuses, Inuyasha. If you were truly sorry you would stop this. You would stop doing this to me," her voice began to shake and she cast her eyes toward the ground. Her heart felt heavy and her vision started to blur with tears. The half demon was quickly aware of her crying and made a move to try and comfort her but the girl stopped him from moving. As a reflex Kagome readied her bow and drew back an arrow, casting her aim at Inuyasha.

Startled by her hostile nature he drew back some and stared at her with shock. Never before had she pointed any weapon at his at her own free will, yet here he found himself at the worst end of Kagome's anger staring down the tip of her arrow. The young 21st century girl realized what she had done and slowly lowered her weapon. Her head was swarming with unwanted thoughts and voices in her head screaming at her for her stupidity. But finally she found her voice. "Just stay away from me, Inuyasha. Just stay away," and she hurriedly dashed off away from the half demon with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha stood there, momentarily immobilized by her words and actions. He had never seen her so upset, and for her to act out in the manner she did, he had known he had screwed up yet again. Guilt had manifested in his heart as he realized what he had done. He cursed. He cursed Kagome for being here. He cursed Kikyo for confusing him. He cursed Naraku for starting all this. But mainly, he cursed himself for letting this happen. The half demon looked off into the direction Kagome went and briefly thought about chasing after her, but one thing he knew about Kagome is that she needed time to heal.

"Koga! Slow down! We can't keep up!" Ginta called to his leader as both he and Hakkaku ran after Koga.

"He always does this," Hakkaku commented breathlessly. "It's like he purposely forgets that, unlike him, we don't have jewel shards. Just as they finished complain, they saw their leader double back to them at full speed.

"Ginta. Hakkaku. Quit your whining and tell me what you smell." Both demons did as they commanded and sniffed the air curiously. They smelled the forest, water, and a faintly familiar scent was in the air, but before either could answer Koga had taken off again. "Follow the sent! I'll meet you boys there! See ya!"

"Koga-!" Ginta started but grew quiet as his leader disappeared in the distance. "I thought we were supposed to be chasing after Naraku not Koga," he stated with a sigh. Hakkaku shrugged as they went after their leader.

She was tired. She had been running pretty fast for a while now and was more than a little turned around. Kagome rested on a tree trying to catch her breath and placed her bow and arrows down next to her. She felt unbelievably childish for running away from her problems instead of talking, but at the time she didn't have a clue what to do. Her chest squeezed painfully as she recalled the reason why she ran away in the first place.

The reason she had run was because there was nothing to talk about anymore. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her yet again without hesitation. What more could they say to each other about the subject? It was painful to stay by his side, but she promised that no matter how he felt she would be with him to the end.

"Why did I have to make a promise to that idiot...," she couldn't help but cry. The young priestess was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even sense that two jewel shards heading her way until they were practically two feet away from her.

"Yo! Kagome!" The youkai greeted loudly. "What are you doing out here? And by yourself no less."

Startled by the sudden company Kagome hurriedly started to wipe her eyes. "K-Koga! I didn't expect to run into you out here," she said with a nervous laugh. She kept her back turned toward him in an attempt to fix her appearance.

Almost immediately the Wolf demon sensed something was wrong. "Neither did I but I'm always up for a chance to be alone with my woman," he glanced around them. "Speaking of which, where's that mutt at? I don't smell his awful stench around here."

Kagome became defensive. "Who cares where he's at?! With any luck he's probably far away in the woods," she crossed her arms and huffed. For a moment her sadness was forgotten and replaced with mild irritation.

"So you have decided to leave him on your own free will?"

She paused for a moment, contemplating what the demon was asking her before nodding slowly. "Yeah. You could say that... But only until I can clear my head! I mean I still have Sango and Shippo to go back to at least," but the last part fell on deaf ears as the youkai only heard that she had left that good for nothing half demon. In an instant he was by her side and draped his arm around her shoulder causing her to let out a startled squeak.

"That's great! I'm glad that you finally decided to drop that filthy dog. Now there's nothing stopping you from being my woman completely," Kagome turned her head toward him ready to object but was suddenly drown out but Koga's voice. "So you were crying," he noted as he looked at her puffy red eyes. Kagome blinked before pulling out of his grip and turning her back to him again.

"It's nothing. I just hurt myself, again," she answered with a short bitter laugh.

"Kagome," he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "Don't lie to me, please. Did someone cause you to be upset?" He frowned. "Was it that mutt? I swear if he's done anything to hurt you I'll kill 'im."

"No, no! It's okay," she shook her head. "It's really nothing! I'm just getting worked up over something silly is all. Nothing for you to worry about, Koga," she gave him her best smile.

"The way you feel isn't nothing, Kagome," he continued to stare at her hoping to pry an straight forward answer out of her. "You know I would do anything for you, Kagome. If you ever need anything I would do it without hesitation."

Just then the young girl had an idea. Perhaps there was something this wolf demon could do after all. Taking a deep breath she summoned all her courage and looked Koga straight in the eye. "Actually Koga, there is one thing I would like you to help me with."

/

So that that's! Right off the bat I would like to mention that I do not hate Inuyasha as a character but do get frustrated with his choices and actions, so if it seems that I am bashing him to boost up Koga I really don't mean to.

This story is still in the works and not completely done so I look forward to your feedback. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far because I got a lot of ideas to share with y'all.


	2. Catching a Ride

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

"Anything," Koga answered instantly, taking both her hands in his. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well you see, I um left in such a rush I left my bag at the place my friends are staying, so I was hoping that you could take me to get them," the demon thought about it briefly. This wasn't exactly the noble task he had planned on doing to show this woman his love. "I just don't want to be there when Inuyasha is there. I figured if you took me it'd be faster... If that's okay with you.."

"Of course it is! The faster I can get you away from that flea ridden mutt the better," and without further delay he swept the young miko off her feet. He took great delight in carrying her in a bridal style fashion and smiled broadly down at her. However Kagome had some objections about her position.

"Wait! Wait! I still need my-!" She let out a squeak as Kouga took off without warning.

The youkai sped off partially ignoring the girl's cry since getting his woman away from that useless hanyo was his main thought at the moment. "Eh? Were you saying something Kagome?" he asked as he swiftly dodged trees carefully. The miko looked up at the demon before her with a bit of irritation.

"Yes I was! You made me leave my bow and arrow behind! What if someone takes it? Or it gets broken?"

"Oh. Well you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Ginta and Hakkaku will find it before we get back," and so for a while they went along in silence to which she was grateful. Eventually he started to speak again. "I can smell your friends sent more strongly now. We'll be joining them soon. Though I wouldn't think you'd venture off so far alone."

"I wasn't really alone at first," Kagome admitted regretfully. She was hesitant to fully come clean about following Inuyasha into the woods in fear that Koga would attack him in an attempt to avenge her honor. _Ha! Avenge my honor,_ she thought, _what a way to think!_

Koga had been right. Not even a minute had past before she found herself in the company of her friends once more- thankfully there wasn't a certain half demon in sight. She hopped out of the youkai arms, smiling and greeting her traveling companions. They immediately did the same, but additionally they eyed the wolf with curiosity and checked behind him as if waiting to see Inuyasha's aggravated face.

"Kagome, we were wondering where you and Inuyasha went. Though I am glad for your return, may I ask were our whited haired friend is now?" Miroku inquired as he stared at the pair from his place near the fire.

"He probably still in the woods somewhere," her words became quieter while she stared off into the thick forest. Part of her hoped that the hanyo would come walking out from the trees and try to stop her from leaving with Koga. Heck, part of her wished he'd show up just to start a fight with the wolf demon and perhaps make things feel normal. But she knew wishing and hoping would get her no where if she refused to take action herself. "Anyway," she started with a more cheerful tone. "I came back to get my stuff and head home for a little while."

"Going back so soon Kagome?" Sango asked a bit surprised at her friends sudden need for departure.

"Yeah. I've missed a lot of school lately and need to catch up. Plus I need to stock up on supplies," she smiled brightly at them. "I should be back in three to four days if everything goes okay."

"Well would like to have Kirara take you back?"

"That won't be necessary," Koga interrupted before the miko had a chance to speak. "I will personally take Kagome back to her homeland, so there will be no need for your large cat today."

Kagome's eye twitched. "Thank you Koga but I wouldn't want to put you out or anything."

"Nonsense," he exclaimed wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "It would be a great pleasure to escort my mate back to where she came from," before she could deny him anymore he left her side and grabbed her bag, wearing it across his back. In an instant she was back in his arms again, smiling at both her and her companions. "See ya!" Kagome didn't even have a chance to wave goodbye before the youkai ran off at incredible speeds.

Her friends merely looked off into the distance that the two had fled dumbstruck. None knowing what exactly had happened or how to react to it happening. They had watched their friend practically get kidnapped by the wolf demon a second time, but this time held somewhat "noble" intentions so no one felt compelled to act.

"I wonder what that was all about," Sango thought aloud.

"For Kagome to suddenly leave with Inuyasha and then return with Koga is strange indeed. Perhaps Koga has finally succeeded in wooing the young Kagome."

"Nah. I bet you Inuyasha did something stupid again," Shippo added absentmindedly taking a bite out of his roasted fish. Sango nodded in agreement.

 **Alright! Chapter two! I wanted to keep this one shorter than the first chapter because I tend to usually get carried away with writing too much. Next chapter you will see Kagome become an honorary member of Koga's traveling wolf crew, so keep on your toes cause what this wolf does nobody knows! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review.**


	3. Part of the Pack

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

"Koga!" Two figures yelled from a distance. They seemed to be running toward them and Kagome was able to quickly tell they were the two wolf demons who always accompanied him. The youkai slowed down in order to greet his two friends.

"Koga...where have you," Ginta was trying to question his leader breathlessly but stopped when he noticed the human in his arms. "Ah! Kagome! I'm happy to see you safe and sound after all," he nudged his brother. "I told you she was alright," Kagome climbed out of Koga's arms and stared at the two questionably.

"Why wouldn't I be alright exactly?"

"I thought you were being attacked since Koga went off without even a word to us," Hakkaku explained. "Plus I found your bow and arrow on the ground so I thought that maybe you got into another demon," he held out her weapon to her showing her it was unharmed. "But you seem fine so-"

"It means I was right!" Ginta interrupted gleefully. "So has our dear leader snatched up our little sister yet again?" his question earned him a low growl. Kagome shook her head quickly.

"No it's not like that. Not this time at least. Koga has offered to take me home, so I more or less accepted his help," she answered trying to defend the youkai to some extant though she didn't have a real say in it to begin with. She didn't really mind since this was a time to be way from her group and Inuyasha and clear her mind. She did have her doubt that being in a group of rowdy wolves would allow her a moment to think, but she could endear it until she was back home where it would quiet and peaceful. "So are we going to leave now?" she asked looking up at the tan demon behind her. Koga placed a hand on his chin and looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"No," he responded plainly. "Not today. Me and my men have been running around all day and we could use a break. The sun should be setting in a few hours, we should use this time to look for a good campsite," he started walking forward leaving two very confused demons staring after him. It was rare that Koga gave them a chance and even more rare to see him calmly walking ahead of them instead of taking off like a rocket. It felt almost strange to watch their leader walking at a pace they could keep up with, it was as weird as seeing a dog move around on its hind legs. "Come on you lazy brats. Don't just stand there and gawk. Get a move on!"

The two flinched slightly before following after him. Kagome watched them all curiously before sighing. She was disappointed that they couldn't leave right away but she supposed that even the strongest of demons needed their rest. She looked behind her, silently staring off in the directions her friends were and trying to imagine what they were talking about or if Inuyasha had rejoined them. Perhaps she was making a much bigger deal out of this than she should have, but she was hurt and she didn't know how to react in this situation. Was there even a way to act when your half demon boyfriend had proclaimed his love to his fifty year old dead clay lover? She didn't think so.

The sound of her name being called drew her out of her musing and she turned back to the three demons before her. They waited for her up ahead with eager faces. She smiled at them pleasantly. "Coming," she called to them. She took one last glance behind her before catching up with the rest of them, where they immediately began to engage in animated conversation.

-

The sun was beginning to set in and the group of travelers sat quietly around their fire when a tall figure emerged from the woods.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started to speak to the hanyo behind him. "So glad you could finally join us," he got a 'hmph' in replay. Inuyasha sat down and stared into the fire.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked absentmindedly. He knew the answer of course. She went back to her time to get away from him and he didn't blame her.

"She said she was heading back home for a few days," the demon slayer told him as she pet Kirara. Inuyasha glanced at her and trip back had been fast enough that Kirara was able to return before dark.

"Yeah. She came back to get her stuff and left with Koga," Shippo said carefully as he watched his friend. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked back at the little fox demon for more explanation. "Yup! He picked her up from wherever she came from and brought her back, then he generously offered to take her back home to which she gratefully accepted," okay that was a bit of an over exaggeration on his part but Inuyasha didn't need to know that. "That Koga is a real catch if you ask me. He's really-OW!" Inuyasha smacked him on the head. "What was that for?"

He didn't get an answer since the hanyo was up and walking away. He knew he smelted something off.

"Where are you going now?" Miroku asked.

"For a walk," was his only response as he ran off into the woods.

"It was defiantly something he did," Shippo said rubbing his head.

"I think you need to have more faith in our friend. It is not his fault that fate has decided to give Kagome's heart to another. We should be there for him in his heartache," Miroku said trying to sound wise and knowing.

"You're only saying that cause you want to win the bet, you lousy monk."

-

"So then Koga tried racing us across the frozen lake and ended slipping and falling on his face," Ginta continue to tell Kagome who was thoroughly amused by it, however, Koga was not.

"If I'm remembering correctly I was the one who won that race," he huffed and crossed his arms. Leave it to the twins to start making him look bad right when they had sat down. He really needed to muzzle these wolves.

"Yeah only cuz you went sliding forward on your belly," Hakkaku remarked laughing. "You should of seen it! A little wolf pup flying across the ice and then landing face first into snow. He tried to save his pride by standing up and claiming victory but we were to busy laughing at him."

"If you remember the story so well then you must remember the beating I gave you afterwards," he raised his hand to strike them but they quickly hide behind Kagome who was having a fit of giggles. The youkai momentarily relaxed seeing his woman smile so freely and look so comfortable. He was glad she was enjoying herself even if it was at his own expense, yet the moment went sour as he sniffed the air. He looked into the forest and stood.

"Aw Koga we didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You don't have to leave," Ginta said peeking from behind Kagome's shoulder.

Their leader scoffed. "Don't flatter yourselves you overgrown puppies. I'm just going to go pee. I think she wouldn't be to keen on me going right in front of her," Kagome nodded hurriedly. "Be back," he started walking to the shadowy part of the forest where he had smelt that awfully familiar sent. Emphasis on awful.

He scanned the area and sniffed the air once more, scrunching up his nose at the remembered smell. "You can come out now, mutt. I could smell you from a mile away, which is also how far away you should be- if not further," he continued to search the area until his eyes landed and a very unwelcome half demon in a tree. "What the hell are you doing here, dog? Want to cause more trouble?"

But Inuyasha was ignoring him, his gaze focused on the girl just across the way but still out of reach. He watched as she talked happily with two demons, joking and probably exchanging stories of their travels. He just wanted to be near her and talk to her and offer some sort of comfort, but it seemed she was doing just fine without him. Inuyasha finally decided to acknowledge Koga and jumped down from the tree he was in and face him.

"I was just making sure Kagome was alright, wolf."

"Of course she's alright. She's in far more capable hands than she was before when you were watching her, you good for nothing mutt," this caused Inuyasha to growl and his hand instantly fell on tessaiga. "Ha! Think you can take me on?" Koga immediately got into a fighting stance.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and didn't think it was wise to stir up trouble and get on her bad side any further. "Keh! You're not worth my time," he put his hands in his sleeves and started to walk away. "Listen you rotten wolf, you make sure Kagome gets back safe, if anything happens I'll kill you," the hanyo jumped back into the trees and was off in the direction he came from.

"As if I would let anything happen to my woman!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha's retreating form. The nerve of that lazy stupid...

"Hey Koga! Who are you talking too? Have you finally lost your mind?" the youkai heard Ginta say to him. Koga rolled his eyes making his way back to his small pack. "Yo! What happened to you Koga? You were back there for a while. Did you eat some bad meat again?" Koga did not hesitate to smack Ginta on the head.

"Alright smart mouth, since you're so full of energy you can go get our dinner," Hakkaku began to snicker at his twin brother. "And you can join him."

"Wha- why me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Guilt by association," he pointed his thumb toward to woods. "Now get going," both get up reluctantly and grumbling beneath their breath. "And stop your whining you lazy pups," just before they walked Hakkaku kneeled down next to the Miko.

"Be mindful of this crazy wolf little sister, he tends to have wondering hands if you know what I mean," before he could even chuckle the alpha of the group kicked him away from Kagome. "Alright! Alright! I'm going," the two demons eventually went off into the forest in search for food.

"And bring back some firewood on your way back," he got a barely audible 'sure' before he plopped himself down next to Kagome, who was eyeing the whole situation with an almost pleased look. "What? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. The opposite actually," his bemused looked urged her to continue. "It's just...so nice to see how playful and carefree you guys can act even after all you've been through, even after all you've suffered. I think it's great you can still smile is all," she sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. Her group was essentially the same way, perhaps less playful, but they still had a kind of happy air around them. They had all been hurt by Naraku and found some way to continue to live. It gave her a strange feeling of hope for the future.

Koga stared at the woman next to and regarded her with respect with the way she spoke so calmly. This human was always so bright to him. He was mildly amused that Kagome could be so pleased with the smallest of things.

"Same could be said for you, Kagome. You always have a smile on your face and I admire you for it," he gave her a sincere smile and for the first time she genuinely smiled back at him. It seemed like this was the start of their first real conversation in a while and the miko would gladly accept it. She enjoyed the calm smooth talking Koga she had seen when they first met and perhaps he acted this way in his down time as well. "This is why I know you will defiantly be my wife one day," and the moment was ruined. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes with a serious and almost hopeful expression. "Your good heart, strong will, and great power make you the perfect mate for me."

"Really?" She asked now with a more uncomfortable smile. "I'm sure there are plenty of female wolf demons that are exactly the same as me and are more um suitable to be your wife."

"No. No one else could ever take your place."

"I'm sure there are rules against marrying a human though, right? And I could never be accepted by your family," she continued to try to convince him she was not the best choice.

"What are you talking about? They love you," his eyebrows raised. Kagome made a small 'huh?' as if asking him to continue. He let go of her hand and pointed in the direction the two other youkai went off two. "Ginta and Hakkaku. They have fully accepted you as a pack member. To them, you are just another part of our family. That is why they act so freely with you. They acknowledge you as their leader's choice and are respectful to it," Kagome blinked mildly surprised. She simply thought they were doing as their leader did and nothing more.

"Well what about the rest of your people? I'm sure some of them would like to have a bite out of me."

"The others will accept you too. Most of the pack already has much respect for you since you aided us with or battle against the birds of paradise. Besides as their alpha they don't really challenge my word."

Kagome nodded in understanding. It made sense really but she knew she wouldn't have to worry about being accepted by the den of wolves in the mountain. She knew she'd never marry the wolf prince so in reality there was no problem. For right now she felt content in being with this small group of wolves whom she knew wanted her to be around. It gave her a sense of glee to feel wanted and loved. In this small pack of traveling wolves she was welcomed and for that she was grateful.

 **Wow a new chapter already? I didn't like how short the last chapter was so I made this one a bit longer. I felt this was a good place to end it for now since Kagome had dealt enough with the wolves for now.**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it would be greatly appreciated if you review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
